


My shell will never break

by killing_kurare



Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Rochelle gets bullied by Laura, but Sarah can make her smile again.





	

  
**AN:** Title by Epica, _Force of the Shore_  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- pretty

 

 

 

Sarah watched Laura shoving Rochelle out of her way so the girl’s books fell to the floor. The words: “Ugly bitch,” were loud enough for everyone to hear, but except for some snickering no one really reacted to this behaviour.

Rochelle bent down to collect her books, trying to supress a sob. Sarah didn’t hesitate another second, she went up to Rochelle and helped her gather some papers. “Takes one to know one, huh?” she said jokingly and was glad when Rochelle laughed softly. “Tell me about it. She just won’t leave me alone.”

Sarah handed Rochelle her books and they stood up again. “Why is she doing this?”

“Because she doesn’t like negroids,” Rochelle answered bitterly and shook her head. “You wouldn’t believe the things she says about my hair.”

“Your hair?” Sarah asked and reached out to touch one of the curly strands, smiling. “I think it’s really really pretty,” she said and combed carefully through Rochelle’s hair.

The smile of the other girl turned warmer as she whispered a heartfelt: “Thank you.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
